Estudando
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Hugo pode ter herdado um bocado de inteligência da mãe, mas às vezes é tão tapado quanto o pai.


Com a proximidade dos N.O.M's, não eram poucos os alunos do Quinto Ano que se espremiam entre as mesas da biblioteca e pretendiam estudar até o cérebro derreter.

Lily e Roxane, segundo o exemplo dos colegas, já haviam brigado mais cedo pelo direito de uma mesinha afastada, guardando uma cadeira vazia para o eventual companheiro de estudo que ainda não aparecera.

Quase uma hora depois, elas tiveram o primeiro vislumbre do cabelo cor de fogo passando pelas estantes, até encontrar o caminho de onde estavam.

— Você demorou, Hugo. — Censurou Lily em um falso tom autoritário, que pretendia imitar a irmã do garoto e prima dela.

Ele não respondeu. Limitou-se a sentar ao lado de Roxane, bufando com descontentamento.

— Eu tentei seguir a Rosa...

— De novo! Surpreenderam-se as garotas em uníssono.

— É —, respondeu mal humorado. — Eu não consegui ontem, então tinha que tentar de novo, não é?

Roxane escondeu uma risadinha, mas Lily continuou indignada.

— Você não pode segui-la todos os dias.

— Posso sim! Até descobrir o que ela está fazendo. — Emburrou, virando a cara para a outra prima. — E vocês estão estudando...

— Qual é Hugo! Nem o cronograma você trouxe. Como você espera revisar a matéria para os N.O.M's com a gente?! — Indignou-se a ruiva mais uma vez.

— Mas você se esqueceu que ele nem copia a matéria. — Zombou Roxane.

— Não mesmo! Nunca vou entender como ele não copia a matéria, esquece de fazer os deveres e ainda tira notas melhores que nós nos exames. — Retrucou Lily, com o olhar chateado.

— Vocês acham que Rosa está namorando? — Perguntou Hugo, pensativo, sequer parecendo ter ouvido a conversa das primas. — Eu tenho certeza que ela está namorando. Ninguém sai toda noite só porque é Monitor-Chefe! E ela podia muito bem dividir suas funções com o Malfoy pra não sair todos os dias...

Com um muxoxo Lily voltou a atenção para suas anotações. Roxane, entretanto, mirava Hugo com perfeita incredulidade.

— E eles se odeiam! Tenho certeza que fariam tudo pra não se ver nos trabalhos como Monitores-chefes, ainda mais se tivessem que se encontrar todos os dias! É claro, supondo que Rosa está indo _mesmo _cumprir seus deveres como Monitora, e não desviando para encontrar um garoto qualquer no caminho...

— Okay... Grindylow, quem é que quer saber o que um Grindylow come?! — Exasperou Lily, olhando ansiosamente para a prima.

Roxane folheou imediatamente suas anotações de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas a procura da resposta.

— Algas, animais marinhos, peixes e, ocasionalmente, carne humana. — Respondeu Hugo sem pestanejar, ainda pensativo. — Eu sei que Rosa realmente vai até a sala dos Monitores-Chefes, e sei que realmente Malfoy está lá... mas então, ela deve distraí-lo em algum momento antes de sair para encontrar o outro garoto.

Roxane levantou as sobrancelhas significativamente na direção de Lily, que devolveu com um olhar igualmente calculado.

— Ok. Está certo. — Disse Roxane por fim, achando a resposta num pergaminho.

As duas garotas copiaram furiosamente a resposta no questionário que deveriam responder.

— Porque eu não posso acreditar que Malfoy está acobertando Rosa...

— Como fazer para enfraquecer um Kappa... — Meditou Roxane, sobre a segunda pergunta.

— O que diabos é um Kappa!? — Exasperou-se Lily.

— Kappa, demônio aquático japonês. Para enfraquece-lo, tem que enganar o cara e fazer ele se abaixar. Aí a água que fica na cabeça dele derrama e ele fica fraco. — Disse Hugo, quase entediado.  
As garotas voltaram a copiar furiosamente.  
— Será que é o Fawcett? — Perguntou o garoto.  
— O que tem o Fawcett? — Retrucou Roxane.  
— Que está saindo com a Rosa, ora essa!  
— Defina a azaração para explodir objetos... Essa é fácil não é, esta na ponta da língua.  
— _Reducto_. — Respondeu Hugo prontamente. — Vocês sabem, o Fawcett, aquele _bonitão _da Corvinal —, continuou com desdém, — aquele que é goleiro do time, que todas as garotas ficam _babando_.  
As meninas deram risadinhas discretas, fazendo com que Hugo emburrasse ainda mais.  
— Sabemos quem é Hugo. — Disse Roxane em tom sonhador.  
— Como não conhecer Teodoro Fawcett... — Meditou Lily com um suspiro.  
— Eu tenho certeza que é ele. Ele vivia atrás de Rosa antes dela...  
— Como identificar um lobisomem. — Continuou Roxane, voltando para as anotações.  
— Primeiro, ele é pai do nosso primo Teddy... — Riu-se Lily.

— A agressividade fora do comum, o tamanho do corpo, dos dentes e a forma do focinho. — Respondeu Hugo mais uma vez, enquanto as garotas voltavam a responder o questionário.

Por alguns instantes só se ouviu o barulho das penas arranhando pergaminho.

— Ótimo! Essa é fácil e aposto que até você sabe. — Disse Roxane em direção a prima.

— Vocês não acham que é o Al, não é? Quer dizer, eu não ia me importar que ela namorasse com ele. — Disse Hugo, ainda distraído.

Lily suspirou.

— Não, Hugo, meu irmão não está namorando com a sua irmã. Pela milésima vez! E Roxy, a resposta é _Expelliarmus, _você nem precisava perguntar.

— Rosa está estranha desde o último final-de-semana em Hogsmead.

As garotas pararam de copiar e voltaram a encarar o primo.

— Rosa não foi no último final de semana em Hogsmead. — Respondeu Roxane.

— Exatamente! — Respondeu o garoto, triunfante, como se só então tivesse dado conta de algo muito importante. — Foi naquele dia! Ela começou a namorar naquele dia!

— Qual a diferença entre feitiço, encantamento, azaração e maldição? — Perguntou Lily à Roxane, ignorando Hugo.

— Pois é só eu descobrir quem mais não estava em Hogsmead também!

— Eu não sei isso Lily! Tem certeza que nós estudamos mesmo isso?

— Azaração causa uma reação negativa em outra pessoa. A contra-azaração defende ou anula uma azaração específica. — Respondeu Hugo, mais uma vez. — Encantamentos modificam de alguma forma o objeto encantado. O feitiço age sobre um objeto ou alguém, sem o modificar. E a maldição é uma azaração que não possui contra-azaração. Vocês _tem _certeza que estão prestando atenção no que eu descobri?

As garotas não responderam, copiando rapidamente a resposta.

— Você pode repetir a parte do feitiço? Ele age sobre uma bola ou...

— Age sobre um objeto, sem o modificar. — Bufou o garoto. — Como a levitação, feitiço conjuratório, vocês sabem... nós vimos isso no primeiro ano!

— Claro que vimos. — Respondeu Roxy, automaticamente, enquanto terminava de escrever com um floreio da pena. — Ok, Hugo, o que você descobriu?

— O namorado da Rosa! Ele não estava em Hogsmead no último fim de semana. — Disse, com orgulho.

— Muito bem, gênio. — Debochou Lily. — Agora você vai fazer uma lista de todos os garotos de Hogwarts que não estavam em Hogsmead no último fim de semana? Deve ter milhares!

— Claro que não. — Interrompeu ele. — Só os acima do Sexto ano. E não deve ter milhares Lily. Hogwarts só abriga mil alunos de uma só vez. Tem isso em _Hogwarts, uma História_.

As garotas voltaram a se entreolhar.

— Certo. — Continuou Roxane com eficiência. — Última pergunta da rodada. Como evitar objetos malditos?

— Não tocando neles. — Encerrou Lily, selando o pergaminho e guardando-o na mochila.

— Objetos malditos não devem ter contato com a pele humana. O feitiço geralmente toma toda extensão do objeto e não se desgasta com a ação do tempo.

Roxane concluiu seu pergaminho e o fechou em seguida.

— Falou nosso Sabe-tudo.

— Ah... vocês lembram disso, quando o Tio Harry contou que o pai do Malfoy tentou enfeitiçar Dumbledore com um objeto maldito.

— E o papai disse pra não ficar comentando essa história que o pobre do Escórpio não tem nada a ver com isso. — Respondeu Lily, azeda.

— Claro. Quem vê assim até pensa que ele é muito inocente. — Devolveu Hugo.

— Eu estou com fome. Alguém vem comigo? — Disse Roxane, pondo-se de pé.

Num salto Lily se ergueu, acompanhando a deixa.

— Eu nem vi ele no último final de semana em Hogsmead. Quem é que sabe o que ele estava aprontando dessa vez. — Insistiu Hugo, a testa franzida em uma expressão descontente.

Com um sorriso conspirador, Lily voltou a se abaixar, ficando na altura dos olhos do primo.

— Você não o viu, porque ele _não foi _no último final de semana em Hogsmead.

— Ahá! Não disse que ele devia estar aprontando alguma coisa? — Exultou, fazendo cara de quem tinha razão.

Com uma careta, Lily se levantou, puxando Roxane para a porta. Antes de sair, porém, a morena acrescentou para o primo.

— Para alguém tão inteligente, Hugo, você até que é bem tapado, não é?

Hugo levantou as sobrancelhas, sem entender; mas as primas o deixaram sem qualquer outro aviso.

Depois de alguns minutos, porém, lembrando-se de algo importante, ele se levantou e correu atrás delas.

— Qual vai ser a próxima matéria que vamos revisar mesmo? — Gritou para as garotas que seguiam bem à frente.

Elas se entreolharam, rindo.

— Amanhã a gente te conta Hugo! — Gritou Lily em resposta.

Era perigoso ele nem lembrar mesmo.


End file.
